1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved leg assembly for chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs are used everyday and a typical one thereof is shown in FIG. 5 of the drawings. A leg assembly of the chair in FIG. 5 includes four legs 71, a pair of lateral beams 72 each interconnected between two of the four legs 71, and a pair of transverse beams 73 interconnected between the lateral beams 72. Generally, the legs 71, the lateral beams 72, and the transverse beams 73 are welded to form an integral unit and then processed with surface treatments for subsequent assembly of a backrest and a seat cushion, resulting in a bulky chair which is very inconvenient for storage and transportation. The bulky chair further results in an increase in the transportation cost as the legs cannot be dismantled.
FIG. 6 illustrates another conventional leg assembly which includes four legs 80, a pair of lateral beams 81 each interconnected between two of the four legs 80, and a pair of transverse beams 82 interconnected between the lateral beams 81. Each lateral beam 81 includes two receptacles 811 each for receiving an end of the associated transverse beam 82. Each lateral beam 81 further includes an aperture 812 defined therein in alignment with each receptacle 811. A bolt 813 is extended through each aperture 812, the associated receptacle 811, and then engaged with a nut 821 mounted between the associated end of the corresponding transverse beam 82. However, the leg assembly requires two sizes of steel tubes for manufacturing the transverse beams 82 and the lateral beams 81 having a diameter greater than that of the transverse beams 82, which is a burden in cost and which causes management inconvenience of material. In addition, assemblage of the transverse beams 82 to the lateral beams 81 requires bolts 813 and nuts 821 and is time-consuming, while the bolts 813 are exposed outside the lateral beams 81 after assembly and thus adversely affect the overall aesthetic effect of the chair.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved leg assembly for chairs to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.